Jeffy and the Pig!
"Jeffy and the Pig!" is a 2018 MarioFan2009 story. Jeffy is bored and he goes outside only to find a pig wandering around. Jeffy and the pig become friends that is until a animal poacher comes... Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. Jeffy is seen sleeping in bed. Jeffy: (Wakes up) oh, hey! It's morning time! I guess I will find my daddy! Jeffy goes to the living room. Jeffy: Hey daddy! Mario: Hey Jeffy. Would you like anything to eat? Jeffy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Mario: Jeffy? Jeffy: Oh sorry! I was just thinking... Mario: Alright Jeffy, if you are hungry come tell me I will be downstairs. Jeffy: Ok daddy. Mario goes to the living room. Jeffy: Now, what was I thinking about? Oh I know! I will go outside today! Jeffy goes outside to take a walk. Jeffy: Now what can I do today? I am so bored! He then hears a grunt noise. Jeffy: What was that? (He sees the bushes) Uhhhhh... did that sound come from there? (Jeffy goes to check the bushes) I'm scared! (Jeffy then pulls the bushes aside) Piggie: Oink. Jeffy: (Gasp) It's a Piggie! Hey Mr. Piggie what doing? Piggie: Oink. Jeffy: Would you like a ride Mr. Piggie? Piggie: Oink. Jeffy: Alright Mr. Piggie come follow me! The pig follows Jeffy. Jeffy: Alright Piggie this is my bike! Piggie: Oink. Jeffy: Alright lets go! (Jeffy then pushes the bike) Piggie: Oinnnnnnnnnnnnk. Suddenly a Poacher stalks them. Jeffy: Isn't this fun Mr. Piggie? His bike suddenly gets shot on the tire flattening it. Jeffy: UuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuAHHHHHHHH! My bike just died! Poacher: Alright kid! Hand me over the pig! Jeffy: What? Mr. Piggie? Piggie: Oink. Poacher: Yes! Hand it over! Jeffy: Uhhhhh let me think about that for a second. No. Poacher: (Shoots Jeffy on the leg) Jeffy: OWWW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR BITCH?! Piggie: Oink. Poacher: Guess I will be taking this! Thank you! Jeffy: NOOOOOOOOOO! Mr. Piggie! Piggie: Oink. Jeffy: I gotta save Mr. Piggie! But how? (Jeffy sees a rock) I got it! Jeffy throws a rock at the Poacher. Poacher: (Accidentally drops the pig) Hey! You wanna fight kid?! Square up! Jeffy: I will square up when you square up bitch! Piggie: Oink. (Sneaks up behind the poacher) The Poacher punches Jeffy. Jeffy: OW!! Piggie: (Ties the poacher's shoelaces to a tree) Poacher: Guess I will be seeing you kid! Ha ha! The Poacher grabs the pig and leaves. But however, he slips. Poacher: HEY! My shoelaces!! Ughhhh!!! Jeffy then grabs the pig and runs away. Poacher: HEY!! You get back here! The tree collapses and falls on the Poacher killing him. Jeffy: (Gasping for breath) well. Mr. Piggie I gotta go now! I will see you later! Piggie: Oink. Jeffy: What is that? You want to handshake? Piggie: Oink. (Pulls out hand) Jeffy: Ok! (Jeffy handshakes with the pig but however, the pig spins him around the throws him) Piggie: Oink! (Walks away) ------------------- THE END ------------------- DISCLAIMER: The bike in this story is actually a bicycle. Also, this story was actually named as "Jeffy and the Piggie!" but was renamed. Trivia * This marks the first and only appearances of the Poacher and the Pig. However, the Pig is confirmed to return in "The Pig's Life". * As of March 24th 2019, the title has been renamed from "Jeffy And The Pig!" to "Jeffy and the Pig!". Category:Pig Episodes Category:Poacher Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:From 2018 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts